


My Captain, My Love - Levi x Reader

by saintvenomxx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, Lime, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvenomxx/pseuds/saintvenomxx
Summary: levi x reader(Y/N) is known to be a major flirt in the Survey Corps. She has plenty of men just begging her to marry them, yet she’s drawn to a particular cold Captain. As much as she wishes do suppress her feelings, they only grow stronger as she learns more about Levi Ackerman.will contain smut!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my 2nd Levi x Reader I’ve written. You can find me on wattpad under @SaintVenomxx, I’ve written a slightly different version of this story on there titled “Fate”.  
> I hope you all enjoy this story ^^ I’m still navigating how to use this site so hopefully everything works out!

You collapse on your bed after a rough day of training. The Captain caught you making out with Jean behind a tree like two silly teenagers. Jean ended up getting stable duty for a week, and you’re forced to clean Levi’s damn office for the rest of the day. You grit your teeth, god forbid that prick lets you have a little fun. He’s probably jealous, wishing he was in Jeans place. Maybe he went back to his office and got off to the thought of it. That would never happen though, you refuse to ever sleep with or even kiss Levi. 

Levi knows your a bit of a flirt, well not a bit, a major flirt in the Survey Corps. He keeps an eye on you during the day to make sure you aren’t slacking off during cleaning or training like you were this afternoon. At night, however, you often have one nights stands with men, your favorites being Erwin and Jean. Age doesn’t bother you, Jeans 18, only a few years younger than you. Erwins in his 40’s, but he still blows your mind in bed. 

Suddenly, the sound of a fist pounding at your door startles you. You glance over at the empty bed at the other end of the room, Hange must be at the door. She’s been your roommate since day one and your best friend. She knows about all the men you’ve hooked up with, hell, you and her have fucked before too. 

“What the fuck do you want!” you shout, irritated at the sudden interruption. You just want a minute of peace before you have to see the Captain. 

“Someone’s grouchy!” Hange teases, “Anyways, Captain shorty sent me to remind you about your cleaning duty.” 

“I can take care of myself,” you snap, placing a pillow on your face. 

You hear foots steps recede from the door and you let out a sigh. You don’t want to see Captain Levi, he’ll chew you out again and go on his stupid rant about no fraternizing in the military, then make you clean till your arms fall off. That fucking sadist. 

“No fraternizing my ass,” you say out loud to yourself. You’re almost certain Levi knows you fuck his best friend, Erwin. He has no power over it, Erwins ranks higher than Levi. Perks of sleeping with Commander you suppose. 

You rest your eyes for a few more moments before getting out of your bed and sliding on your boots. You blow out the vanilla scented candle resting on your night stand and leave your room. You exit the housing unit and make your way to main the main building in HQ, it holds the offices of all the ranking officers, including Levi. You arrive at the Captains office door, and you can smell the awful stench of cleaning supplies through the door. You knock twice under the mounted gold plate, his name engraved on it. 

“(F/N) (L/N), cleaning,” you mutter, loud enough for him to hear.

“Come in.”

You turn the gold handle and enter his office, something you’re used to seeing. You’ve been in trouble with Levi multiple times, so much so he probably knows the exact sound of your knock by now.

You step in front of his desk, he’s reading a book that was taken from his bookshelf behind him. He’s leaning back in his chair, eyes cold and no emotion. As you enter he sets the book down and sit up. He claps his hands together and rests his sharp chin on his knuckles. 

“I’m here for my oh so lovely cleaning duty,” you speak.

“Don’t sass me, (L/N). You should know better than to make out with Jean like a dumb schoolgirl during training.” Levi narrows his eyes. 

You growl, “I’m not a dumb schoolgirl, I’m just having fun.” 

“I suppose you’re right, you’re a dumb twenty year old who sleeps around,” he fires back. 

You curl your fingers into a fist, digging your nails into your palm to hold your anger in. You could beat the shit out of him right now. You won’t, but you could. 

“Now, your punishment. Organize the book shelves to start, then dust everywhere, lastly clean the windows.”

You sigh and make your way over to his bookshelf behind the desk. He watches you as you walk and you notice his eyes flicker to your ass. Fucking pervert.

You organize his books alphabetically. There’s a great deal of books, most being novels or textbooks about titans. Does he really read all these? Levi’s doing his usual paperwork at his desk as you work, you don’t say a word to him, and he doesn’t say a word to you. 

You finish organizing the books and proceed to grab the duster from a shelf. You lightly brush the feathers over all the surfaces in the room, leaving no dust behind. You step over to Levi and tickle him with the feathers, letting out a giggle as you do. 

“Fucking brat! Leave me alone,” he barks.

“No fun,” you pout.

You finish dusting and return the duster to the shelf. Grabbing the wash cloth, you wipe down the two windows that reside in his office. they both are behind his desk, shining light onto his papers. It looks out to the training field behind the main HQ building. That must be how he always sees you slacking off.

You polish the windows and remove any dust or cobwebs from them. You scrub till nothing remains but squeaky clean glass. You wipe the sweat formed over your brow and throw the cloth down on the ground. 

“I finished,” you tell Levi, who’s still at his desk. He gets up and takes a look around the place to check your work. He runs his fingers along every surface and inspects each individual book. 

“Tch, It’s decent,” he grumbles.

“May I go now then, Sir?” you ask.

“Fine, but don’t you dare slack off again.” he glares at you, and you return the look. 

You leave his office and make your way back to your housing unit. 

—

You step out of the shower and grab the towel next to you. The cold air kisses your skin and you shiver a bit, causing you to wrap your towel around your body. You step out of the bathroom and see Hange reading her titan books in the bed corner. You walk over to the dresser and pull out black lingerie. It’s a thong with a tiny bow at the front, the bra is just pure lace, with a wire lining the bottom of it. 

“Seeing someone tonight?” Hange asks excitedly.

You turn around and smile at her. “Commander Erwin.” 

“Ohhh, have fun and tell me how it goes.” she winks at you.

You continue to search through your dresser for something more casual. You pull out a skirt and a sweater to wear. You throw it over your black lingerie. You slip on black boots and spray vanilla scented perfume on yourself. You say bye to Hange and head out. 

You often have nightly meetings with Erwin. Sometimes to discuss training and sometimes to do more than that. He’s a source of comfort after a long day. Although, you don’t have sex for emotional healing as many think, it’s just something that makes you happy. Who doesn’t want some good dick every so often?

You arrive at Erwins bedroom door. You don’t bother to knock, he knows your usually see him Saturday nights. You slowly open the door and peer in. His room is minimalistic. There’s a fireplace and a sofa to the right of the door. In front of the sofa there’s a small coffee table. In the back right corner stands his queen sized bed. The room is lined with bookcases and shelves all around, holding books and small objects. 

Erwin stands in front of a window, looking out at the stars that light the dark sky. He turns to look at you, a smile across his face. He motions for you to sit on the sofa, and you follow his motion. You sit down and pick up a glass of champagne resting on the table. He follows you and sits on the opposite end of the sofa. Picking up the second glass of champagne, he takes a small sip.

“How are you tonight, (Y/N)?” he asks kindly. 

“I’m doing well, thank you Erwin.” you smile. Erwin enjoys the small talk before he has sex, most boys don’t. It’s considerate of him, something that makes you drawn to him. 

“Levi made me clean his whole office! It was so tiring,” you whine. 

“A pretty lady like you shouldn’t have to be cleaning so much.” 

You bat your eyes and smile at him. He goes crazy when you flirt with him. You have him wrapped around your finger and you love it

You take a sip of the champagne again and move closer to Erwin. He wraps his arm around your back and brings you even closer. He’s a tall man, you rest right at his chin, so you have to look up to kiss him. He leans down and kisses left your cheek, one of his hands comes up to cup your right cheek. He plants small pecks as he makes his way to your lips. You run your hand along his legs, making your way to squeeze his inner thigh. He tenses up as you rub and squeeze his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. 

His lips meet yours and the two of you exchange passionate kisses. He’s holding himself back, like the gentleman he is, but you can feel how hungry he is for you. He nibbles at your lip and runs his hands down your body and to your hips. His thumb traces circles around your hips as he continues to kiss you. You feel him lick your bottom lip, asking for entrance to your mouth. You grant him permission, parting your lips as his tongue meets with yours. 

His hand makes his way to your inner thigh and runs it up your short skirt. His finger tips brush over your panties and you feel heat start to build up. He suddenly stops and stands up, he takes your hand and leads you to his bed. He takes off your sweater to reveal your black bra, your hard nipples can be seen through it. You lift up his shirt and his large biceps are revealed. You run your fingers down his arms and to his abs, quickly brushing over the large bulge in his pants. He lets out a small groan and you smirk.

He lays you down on the bed and quickly unbuckles his pants and pulls them down, revealing his erect cock. You lift up your skirt and slide off your panties, and he enters you. You let out a soft moan as he thrusts. 

Time quickly passes and the two of you reach your climax. He rolls off of you and lays on the bed. 

“Thank you Erwin,” you say to him with a smile.

“Hope you had fun.” he returns the smile.

You hop off the bed and pull your panties up, and fix the skirt you’re wearing. You grab your sweater and quickly pull it over your head. You slide on your boots again and exit his room, heading back to yours. 

Erwin was an alright man to sleep with, he’s not spectacular but he’s not shit. He lacks foreplay but you don’t care, it’s still fun with him. 

Levi... I wonder if he knows what you’re doing. I wonder if he knows that you’re fucking his best friend at night. You’re sure he does know, he’s probably jealous Erwin gets more action than he does.

“What are you doing, brat?” A low voice echos in the housing hallway. You stop dead in your tracks and turn around, fearful. There stands Captain Levi, his steel eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

“Just uh, visiting a friend,” you chuck nervously.

He walks up to you and his cold, apathetic eyes stare into yours and you shiver. He knows.

“I’m not buying that shit. You aren’t supposed to be out this late, get back to your room and we’ll discuss this in the morning,” he growls. 

“Y-yes sir,” you stammer and run away. You’ve never been caught by Captain Levi during one of your midnight hookups. You aren’t allowed to be out past 10 PM without probable cause, you know you’re going to be in deep shit tomorrow. 

You arrive back at your room and quickly enter. Closing the door behind you, you slide down your door and let out a large sigh. Hange looks up from the book she’s reading.

“You... alright? How’d it go?” she asks, worried.

“Erwin was fine, same as always. Levi caught me in the halls though.” 

“Aw shit. Hey, maybe you’ll get stable duty with Jeannnn.” she wiggles her eyebrows and you roll your eyes. 

“If Levi caught me and Jean having sex he’d probably kick us out of the military,” you reply. 

You both laugh together as you get ready for bed. You strip down and change into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. You brush your hair quickly then climb into bed. You wrap the warm blanket around your body and you lay your head on the pillow. You slowly drift off to sleep thinking about the events of tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my least favorite thing about writing fanfic is having to go through and edit a chapter before I post it. Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! My writing is still rough but practice makes perfect I suppose.

You sit down with a breakfast trey the next morning in the mess hall. You planned to talk to Captain Levi about last night incidents after breakfast, after he’s become a bit bearable with food in his body. Hange’s placing her bets on stable duty, and you’re betting Levi will make you clean the entire mess hall, twice. 

“So, how was cleaning duty with Levi, (Y/N)?” Connie snickers.

“Boring, as always. He checked out my ass though,” you reply calmly. 

Jean chuckles, “Levi’s such a virgin he’d go so low as to check out your ass.” 

“Shut it horse face, that’s not what you said in bed a few nights ago,” you snap and Jean goes red.

Is Levi a virgin? You don’t know why you care, you’d never sleep with him, but you still ponder about it every so often. He’s not known to have romantic interests in people, and especially not sexual interest.

You, Connie, and Jean all continue eating. Sasha comes over to join everyone after a little while, and her plate is stacked full of food, as always. Like Hange, Sasha is one of your best friends. You trust her with your life, and she knows all your secrets. 

You notice Armin rushing over to your table, his eyes slightly fearful. 

“Levi told me to remind you to come see him after breakfast. He didn’t look... happy.” Armin shivers. 

“Yeah I know, I was going to anyway.” you roll your eyes. 

Armin leans in and whispers, “What did you do?” 

“Got caught in the halls after hours,” you sigh. 

“Hey that’s not so bad! I never get in trouble when he catches me,” Sasha chimes in. 

“Yeah well, I think Levi has a death wish against me,” you say, furrowing your eyebrows. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine!” Armin smiles.

You shrug and go back to eating your bland breakfast, quickly finishing it. Jean escorts you to the hall leading to Levi’s office. He brushes his fingers against yours while walking, you open your hand, allowing him to intertwine both of your fingers. Jeans always had a crush on you. He won’t admit it, but you know it’s true. You allow him to do small things like this. He respects your boundaries and knows you aren’t interested, but he still likes to show he cares. 

“Hey (Y/N), there’s going to be a party tomorrow evening in the common room if you wanna come?” Jean asks as you and him walk down the halls.

“I’d love to!” you reply cheerfully.

The both of you part ways as you arrive at Levi’s office door. He waves goodbye and you return it with a smile. You turn and knock twice on the oak door. 

“Come in brat!” 

You enter his office. As you step inside you stand in front of the desk, clasping your hands together in front of you. Captain Levi looks up from his paper work and stares at you with a glare. You return the glare. 

“Are you trying to break every rule the military has? You’re in this damn office weekly because I need to reprimand you,” his cold, low voice growls. 

“You never punish people for being out of the halls at night,” you mutter, loud enough for him to hear.

“And you don’t tell me how to do my job, (L/N).” 

“Well you don’t ever punish Sasha or Connie when they’re out in the halls! So why me, huh? Why do you have a damn death wish against me,” you shout at him and you see the anger build up in his eyes. 

“Because they don’t need any fucking discipline like you do, (L/N). They don’t get caught making out during training, or getting caught after hours because they’re sleeping around!” he shouts back. 

You huff and cross your arms. You know he’s right. None of your fellow cadets get in as much trouble as you.

“Asshole,” you mutter.

“I want 50 laps from you at the end of training today,” he sighs. His anger is starting to vanish and his cold stare returning.

“Fine.”

You two remain in awkward silence for a few moments. He tries to avoid your eye contact as he shuffles his paperwork on his desk. What a peculiar man.

“Are you going to the party tomorrow night? Jean is hosting it in the common room,” you ask him, silently hoping he’d come. 

“Tch, why would I come to a silly party,” Levi mutters.

You huff, “Why not? It’ll be fun. I’m going too.” 

His eyes flicker up from his paperwork when you announce you’re going to the party. “I’ll think about it.” 

You grin, satisfied with his answer. 

“May I leave now, Sir?” you ask.

“Yes.”

After you arrive at the training grounds for the afternoon, you and Hange pair up to spar. She took over training for today, as Levi and Erwin are in a meeting to discuss the next expedition. You fall on the ground as Hange hits you in the stomach, knocking the wind out of you. She leans over with an apologetic grin on her face, and you roll your eyes. 

Since this morning you haven’t been able to stop thinking about what Jean said about Levi. Is he a virgin? Has he even dated anyone? You’re frustrated. He won’t get out of your head. You hate him and he, probably, hates you. Do you hate him?

“Hey (Y/N), what’s wrong?” Hange interrupts your thoughts.

“Oh, nothing. I have a question, actually,” you reply.

“Shoot.”

“You’re friends with Levi, right?” you ask, even though you know the answer. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Captain Shorty doesn’t show it, but we’re friends,” she answers playfully.

“Has he ever been with someone? You know, romantically?” you question.

Hange ponders for a moment, thinking about your question. You pray she doesn’t think you’re a creep for trying to find out about the Captains personal life.

“There was that one girl, Petra, maybe your remember her? Everyone thought her and Levi were together. He was devastated when she passed. They had to dump the bodies so he could never bury her. That’s all I know of though, he doesn’t tell me about those things,” Hange finally answers.

Petra... that girl died from the female titan who’s currently being held underground. You never would have guessed something was going on between her and the Captain. You only knew her for a short time, she died a few weeks after you arrived at the scouts. She was kind, a role model for many. 

“Sooo, why did you want to know?” Hange asks, sitting on the ground next to you. 

You stay silent for a moment. How do you explain to her you’re curious if he’s a virgin or not? She’d never let you live it down. 

“You’re interested in him aren’t you?!” she suddenly squeals. 

“No I’m not! And keep it down, Hange,” you snap. 

“Ah okay, so that means you wanna sleep with him?” she snickers and you glare at her. You don’t want to sleep with the Captain. He’s probably a horrible virgin in bed. Yet, you feel less opposed to the idea than before.

“No Hange, I’m just curious. Levi is such a cold person I didn’t think he would care for someone romantically.”

“You’d be surprised, he’s quite caring deep down.” Hange’s usual cheerful voice quickly turns serious, grabbing your attention.

You chuckle, “I don’t know about that one Hange, I think he wishes I’d get kicked out of the Survey Corps for being such a pain in the ass all the time.”

The two of you remain in silence for a few moments before Hange breaks the silence. “You know he’s talked to me about you before.”

You quickly turn your head to look at Hange, eager to know more.

“He wants the best for you. You’re a pain in his ass but he doesn’t want you to kicked out of the military, and he certainly doesn’t want to be the one to do it.”

“Why would he care that much?” you ask.

“He’s lost a lot of people, he wants the best for all his cadets,” Hange replies.

You didn’t think about it that way. You don’t know much about him or his past but he has been a Scout for years, he must have lost lots of people he loved. You know he comes from the underground, a place where it’s not easy to live. 

“Hey, let’s get back to training,” Hange says, her cheerful voice returning.

You nod and sit up from the dusty ground, and you return to combat, dreading the 50 laps Levi assigned you. 

You finish up training for the afternoon and make your way to the usual tree you sit under when you need to gather your thoughts. It’s a secluded area behind the mess hall, no one really goes back there. A few boys whistle and stare as you were leaving training. It’s not out of the ordinary for guys to treat you that way. You sort of like it. It always makes Erwin and Jean jealous, Eren too sometimes. 

You arrive at the large tree. It’s a cherry blossom that’s in season right now. The pink flowers and leaves create a beautiful shaded area for you to rest. You flop down against the tree trunk and sit there for a while. The breeze kisses your skin and you let out a soft sigh. Levi continues to flood your thoughts, especially after the conversation with Hange. You want to know more about Levi. He’s a reserved person, yet that only draws out your curiosity more. 

“Oi brat!” a low voice shouts in front of you, startling you. You look up and it’s none other than the Captain himself. 

“What do you want?” you scowl.

“I couldn’t find you, so I assumed you were fucking sometimes dude behind the mess hall.”

“You damn pervert. Why do you always assume I’m having sex?” you glare at him

“Cause the amount of times I’ve caught you and another cadet slacking off is in the double digits,” Levi scoffs.

“Well, here I am, not doing anything that would get me in trouble,” you say sarcastically.

“I see that. I was looking for you to say you’ll be part of my squad for the next expedition.”

You eyes widen. “Your squad? You know I’m not that strong.”

“Don’t underestimate yourself, (L/N).”

“I’ll get myself killed,” you chuckle. You see Levi flinch at that statement, and suddenly anger and worry fill his eyes, something you’ve never seen before. 

“Hey hey, it was just a joke,” you say, trying to calm him down. 

“You aren’t allowed to die, brat,” he spats and storms off.

“Hey! What’s your problem?” you shout at him as he leaves. 

You quickly hop up from your place under the tree and make your way toward him.

“It was just a joke, Levi!” you shout again, and he ignores you.

You start to get pissed off as he ignores you. You run up to him and grab his jacket, causing him to turn and face you. The anger has disappeared from his face, what’s left is pure worry. Did you strike a nerve?

He shakes his head. “I’m fine, leave me be.” 

You furrow your brows, not buying it. “I won’t die Levi, I’m not that dumb.”

“Good,” he breathes and walks away again. 

You stand there staring as he walks away, his figure getting smaller and smaller as he walks. You sigh and decide to head to dinner before it ends.


End file.
